Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to sport or gaming accessories. The embodiments herein are particularly related to a fishing accessory or an apparatus for comparing length and weight of identical objects. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to a beamer board for culling fishes by comparing length and weight of fishes.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, people's interest in the sport of competitive fishing is growing extensively. In competitive fishing, a fisherman obtaining highest gross weight of catch by catching a predetermined number of fishes in a predetermined time period is considered as winner. Therefore, the fishermen needs to quickly identify the fishes that meets the predetermined length set by the authorities for the competition as well as the heaviest fishes among the lot in a live well. Typically, the predetermined number of fishes varies from five to ten. Thus, the fisherman keeps culling the fishes caught from the live well by selecting the heaviest fishes.
Conventionally, the fisherman carries an equipment to determine and record the weight of different fishes caught from the live well. The weight is recorded for comparison with the other fishes. However, the process of determining and recording the weights are a time consuming as the actual weights are measured. Further, the fishermen need to carry a scale for determining the length of the fishes. Carrying multiple devices becomes cumbersome for the fishermen. Recently, digital instruments are developed that could benefit the fishermen. The digital instruments provide accurate and precise measurement of length and weight of the fish. However, the digital instruments are generally complex and expensive.
Hence, there is a need for a single beamer board culling system capable of quickly determining a length and comparing a weight of the fishes. There is also a need for an inexpensive and efficient culling system. Further, there is a need for an efficient beamer board culling system working on a simple principle.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.